1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the following areas of technology--BRUSHING, SCRUBBING AND GENERAL CLEANING; IMPLEMENTS 0R ATTACHMENTS OR ACCESSORIES.
FLUID SPRINKLING, SPRAYING AND DIFFUSING; having a Flow Line or Nozzle or Carried Handgrip or Handle.
FLUID SPRINKLING, SPRAYING AND DIFFUSING; having a Rigid Fluid Confining Distributor; with an interior filter or guide; and with plural directing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most interior paints fall into one of two broad categories: water-thinned latex paints, and solvent-thinned oil-base or alkyd-base paints. The latex finishes are by far the most popular, because they offer a number of advantages including the convenience that they thin with water, so the painter can wash his tools and paintbrushes in water and clean up smears on hands or clothing with a damp cloth.
A flat wall brush can vary from 3" to 6" inches in width with thicknesses of 3/4" to 11/2 inches and bristles from 2" to 7" inches long. A flat wall brush is best suited for painting large surfaces such as walls, ceilings and floors. Flat chisel-shaped varnish brushes range from 1" to 31/2" inches in width, with bristles from 2" to 41/2" inches long. They are ideally suited for painting baseboards, window frames, narrow boards, or enameling and varnishing furniture and small panels.
A typical paintbrush has a handle, a heel, and a collection of bristles attached to the heel with a metal band called a ferrule. Bristles are made of synthetic materials such as nylon or polyester filament. The job that people seem to dread most when painting is cleaning the paintbrush after use. It is a messy and time-consuming procedure. Thorough cleaning of the paintbrush is required in order to keep the paintbrush in good working condition for reuse. Good quality paintbrushes are too expensive to be discarded after a single use. Quality is a very important factor in selecting a brush, regardless of the size or style needed for a particular project. A good brush will hold more paint and enable one to apply the paint more smoothly and with less effort. A quality brush is a fine tool and should be properly used and cared for. Cheap "throwaway" brushes will save the job of cleaning the brush after use, but the quality of the paint job is unacceptable. Improper or incomplete cleaning of the paintbrush after use will result in stiff bristles that have lost their resiliency or springiness, because of a coating of dried paint residue left on the bristles. Stiff bristles cause inferior application of the paint to the surface being painted.
Paintbrushes are cleaned while still soft after painting by rubbing as much excess paint out of the bristles as possible by wiping the brush across the rim of the paint can, then by rubbing back and forth on a stack of old newspaper. To clean the brush of water-thinned paint, the brush is washed in running tap water, or in several changes of water in a pail, preferably with a little detergent added. A wirebrush is used to breakup any dry paint remaining on the brush and especially near the heel. The painter must be particularly careful to wash up near the heel of the brush, and work the bristles between the fingers to make certain that all of the paint has been washed out. The bristles are then smoothed out and any tangles can be separated with a special metal comb. The brush is then laid flat to dry. Afterwards the bristles are wrapped with a sheet of heavy paper or foil to protect them. The paintbrush is then stored away in a safe place for later use.